ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Climbers
How the Ice Climbers joined the Tourney Both of the Ice Climbers are small, young children. They both wield wooden mallets, which they use to whack enemies and break ice cubes. Both of them wear parkas; Popo's parka is blue while Nana's is pink. They can also be identified by the patch of hair exposed from their hoods. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Popo stands in front of the peeking Nana. After the announcer calls their name The Ice Climbers swing their hammers to the camera as Nana says "By gum, it's gum!" as the camera zooms to them and Popo says "But what's it do?". Special Attacks Ice Shot (Neutral) The Ice Climbers fire blocks of ice that travel along the ground, bouncing off walls. If both climbers are present, two blocks will be fired. If used in mid-air, the Ice Shots fall fast until they hit the ground, and they travel very fast down slopes. If one gets reflected, the other can cancel it out. It is possible for a high-damage opponent to be frozen by Ice Shot, but the chances are slim, and the effect is short lived. Using Ice Shot at very close range can catch enemies with both the ice blocks and the hammers. Squall Hammer (Side) The Ice Climbers spin around together while moving along the ground, consisting of many hits. It can also be used as a recovery move by mashing the B button - this causes the climbers to rise in the air. It gains more distance when both climbers are present, though with only one climber, it's their only viable recovery option. Belay (Up) The player-controlled Ice Climber throws the computer-controlled one up a short distance while the two are attached by a rope, and the computer-controlled Ice Climber will then send the player-controlled one a long way upward by pulling on the rope, and both will enter the helpless state until they land, making them individually vulnerable until then. The computer-controlled Ice Climber will aim for and grab the ledge of the stage provided they are facing toward the ledge, and will then pull up the player-controlled Ice Climber, acting as a grappling move. As both Ice Climbers can now grab the ledge simultaneously, this effectively eliminates the problem of potentially being edge-hogged by one's own partner. Blizzard (Down) The player-controlled Ice Climber stays put on the ground and shoots out a stream of frigid air from the palm of their outstretched hand for about a second to damage opponents in front. This move is mimicked by the computer-controlled Ice Climber if both of them are present, and the computer-controlled Ice Climber will shoot out Blizzard in the opposite direction while standing behind the back of the player-controlled Ice Climber. Hyper Ice Shot (Hyper Smash) Same as Ice Shot, except 20 blocks of ice are fired instead of two. If there is only one Ice Climber, it will fire 10 blocks of ice instead of one. Super Blizzard (Final Smash) The Ice Climbers give a high five, then cold winds and snow come through, damaging and hindering the opponent for 30 seconds. Victory Animations #Nana hides behind Popo saying "Did you say Everlasting Gobstoppers?" only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right while the latter says "I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!". #*Nana hides behind Popo saying "Now stay away from us!" only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right while the latter says "And don't come back!". (Raphael victories only) #The Ice Climbers nod and high five one another as Nana says "Well, they can't be real people.". #The Ice Climbers jump up and down while Popo says "Wow, what a boat.". On-Screen Appearance The condor flies in with the Ice Climbers hanging from his feet while Nana says "What is this, a freak out?!" then they jump off as Popo says "What happened?". Special Quotes If Nana says one of the quotes shown below, Popo's line remains the same when against non-specific characters, and vice-versa. *We'll kill you and you're foster daughter if it's the last thing we do! (Said by Popo when fighting Raphael) *Stay away from us, Mars! (Said by Nana when fighting Sailor Mars) Trivia *Popo shares his English voice actress with 9-Volt. *Popo shares his French voice actress with Priss. *Nana shares her English voice actress with Coraline. *Nana shares her French voice actress with Chun-Li, Peg, Eliza, Ling Xiaoyu, Stephanie, Sabrina Spellman, Tyrone Conroy, Leixia, Baby Bop, Toodee, and Hualin. *Both Ice Climbers share their Arabic voice actress with the Red Proton. *As with the past Super Smash Bros. games, Popo and Nana will switch places in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series; only this time, they can do this regardless of their color swaps. Popo is the default lead Ice Climber, so to make Nana the lead Ice Climber, highlight the Ice Climbers and press the ZL button. To switch back, press the ZR button. *The Ice Climbers and Pikachu are the only veterans from Brawl who can cause a status condition exclusive to the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Even though they can speak in actual gameplay, the Ice Climbers keep their Star KO scream from Brawl, regardless of the language selected. *When highlighted, what the Ice Climbers are doing strongly resembles their first victory pose. *The default rival of the Ice Climbers in both games is Raphael. The second rival of the Ice Climbers in the second game is also Raphael. Category:Ice Climber characters Category:Multi-gender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4 Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee